The last of the wolf's
by christopherschreiber47
Summary: Clarke is the last of the wolf shifters this is a story of how she found a place to call home and the love of her life heda lexa
1. Chapter 1

My name is Clarke Griffin and i am the last of the wolf shifters as my people once called our selves just my father and his before me you see i am the first Alpha female in my pack or i should rather say family in over two thousand years with makes me very very powerful. Now i know what ypu thinking why does this matter well i will tell you this its starts woth one hundred prisoners and a dropship to earth and how i found the woman i love and became known as wanheda


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

I'm currently sitting in my lovely beautiful cell all by myself drawing something the spirits showed me wait hold up the spirits yes the spirits they like and i like them the are my only friends you see i've always been different than others i mean hell i can turn into a massive golden wolf no one but my dad knew of course he taught me everything i know about the ground and the forest about how we are the protectors and we are the last of the wolf shifters,but i suppose now i am the last and what's weirder is a have black blood,the spirits taught me there language I'm not only a wolf but also a knightblida anyway lets to the story i can hear the guards boots coming from a mile away this looks like fun time to play the defenseless little pup ummm 'cough' 'cough' little princess evil smilly face oh they come shhhhhhh 'giggle' 'giggle'

guard1:"Prisoner 319 face the wall" clarke:"what is this?" guard1:"quiet,hold out your right arm" clarke:" ,it's not my time i don't turn 18 for another month" wait hold up did this asshole just try to take my fathers watch ok thats i'm kicking the guys asses. I twist his wrist and quickly brake it the turn around grabs the other guys shock baton stun him and run out i see my mom so i start playing the scared girl again clarke:" 's going on" she hugs me i ask her what's going and if they are going to kill of course i know they won't the spirits said i will be home soon to find heda and serve her to my best abilities which i will of course do. She tells me no that we being sent to the ground and i say no it's safe, i then feel something hit my back i know its a sleeping dart the next thing i know is darkness. I wake in a forest animals are all around me mostly wolf's of course,i turn around and the she is Becca prymheda becca"hello clarke how you this fine morning" she smiles and i can't help but smile too clarke:fantastic i can't wait be in the forest again like my ancestors" i say with excitement becca smiles:"yes it will be beautiful trust me,but remember find lexa tell her everything you know" clarke:"i know i will,i promise" becca:" _good luck klarke kom trikru"_ clarke:" _thank you becca prymheda for everything you taught me"_ we say our good buys in trigedasleng the language of the ground.

I wake up with a jolt and realize i'm in a spaceship heading for earth with the rest of the 100 i will have to escape at night witch i'm not worried about it should be easy i will turn into my wolf and run to Ton DC which should be fine i see wells jaha i ignore him then his come on the tv talking about going to the mountain nope not going to happen i will kill all of those fuckers for taking MY people and turning them into monsters, some people unbuckle i personally don't care so i don't say anything. Then i see good old spacewalker he talks about me being a traitor honestly i dont give a flying fuck they aren't my people, we finally land well it may be a biiiiiiit bumpy but ah what gonna do with a 100 old can of shit i go down and blake number 1 saying back up anyway blake 2 call up from him anyway he says that she be called the first human on earth in over 100 years yeah not so true. She does a little we back bitches, i see every is distracted so i take a map and see that im 2 to 3 days run in my wolf from my people so i quickly take some scrap metal from the ship 3 small for 3 throwing knives and 1 longer for a dagger.

I run into forest in the direction on the village becca told me about and said to talk to anya show her the 3rd A.I and it should get me and audience with lexa. Once im far enough i look around and try to listen for anyone all i can hear are birds and the surrounding forest so i shift and head of to my new and hopefully amazing life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I have been running now for about 3 to 4 hours and it's getting dark i have been following the river so i can have water and find food,i settled at the bottom of a tall big tree change back to my human form and look at my dads old watch and i still can't that he's gone last of my people and what's worse is I'm gay so i will probably never truly love a man,but luckily some weird kind of magic allows me to have pups with a female. Now pleeease don't ask how its works because i truly have no idea the only thing i can do is heal pretty much any type of injury but i can bring back the dead. But currently i need to hunt so i change back into my wolf and run of in search of a rabbit or something small for the night. I have been searching for maybe 7 or 8 minutes and i see 2 rabbits should be easy enough ,but i forgot that my is golden almost white like snow just like my hair one sees my and run off but i still managed to get the other,i feel a small pinch of guilt but i know that in order to survive we do what must be done. I change back grab the rabbit and take out the pretty terrible dagger i made and do what becca and the other heda's taught me. After i'm done get all the meat i can i head back to the tree and try to get a fire started i'm sadly not that good but with more practice i will be able to get it done faster. By the time i had my fire going and food cooking it was dark and it was around 8:30 after i'm done eating im about to go to sleep when i hear voices it sounds like 2 people a male and a female and it sounds like the coming toward me and i can hear what saying but cant see them.

Man:"but anya surely we should resting night time can be very dangerous with puma and wolfs we should rest" i snort at that well im a wolf and pretty harmless unless provoked. the woman i now know as anya,wait anya? Didn't becca say to talk to her well anyway i suppose i will see her soon. She replys anya:"i know Lincoln but look there's someone here we shall ask if we could join" the man now known as Lincoln:"very well lets hope they are kind enough"

I see them coming through the the forest and as they see me they stop and anya say:"Skaikru"

I reply in trigedasleng :" _relax anya kom trikru becca prymheda spoke to me told me to find you and ask for an audience with Heda Lexa" anya freezes from shock that i know their language and asks:"how do you know who i am and how do you know language and if this is true show me proof you can speak the the spirits of the commanders" clarke:"very well"_ i then take one of my throwing knife and cut my palm and my night blood starts coming out. Anya looks at me shocked that i a sky person am i night blood, anya:"why do you want to speak with heda" clarke:"because i want to serve her like my great grandfather did to heda becca" anya sighs:"fine i will take you with me to Ton DC tomorrow Lincoln you will watch the skaikru" Lincoln:"sha anya". We all lay by the fire to get warm but i'm uncomfortable so before i change i say:" _beja don't be afraid i will explain in the morning"_ they look at me confused and Lincoln goes to say something but i change into my wolf before he can say anything,he looks shocked but also looks at with fear and goes for his knife i whimper to show i mean no harm anya glares at him and he stops she looks at me and smirks :"well that's interesting you most definitely WILL be explaining this to us" i barke to show i understood and slowly we all fall asleep with Lincoln on watch, and wait for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im just wanna say that for this will be focused on the new harry potter and fleur delocour fanfiction i will make and if you want to see the new one of this go to my wattpad account Chrisreader101 thank you


End file.
